The Protectors  Supernatural chaos
by Kieran'aa 'KiKi
Summary: The Protectors are a team of super heroes who are still in training until Kieran and Kerri-Anne are attacked by a supernatural force that could change their lives forever.
1. Prologue

"Kieran what did you feel like when you first used your powers?" said my therapist Harvey Fearson. The middle aged man had a short jet black haircut with thin rimmed glasses that made him look quite attractive but dressed in a preppy kind of way. I looked up at him as he said this to me, my eyes glared because the sun was coming through the cheap blue blinds of his office.

"Well to be honest I was scared and excited at the same time" He leaned forward in his soft brown armchair that look older than him and asked "Could you give me an example of what happened when your powers surfaced?" my eyes caught his and the sun shined on them like the shine of fire.

"I was in school and I was having an exam, all of a sudden all this knowledge came flooding into my head and I knew the answers to all the questions. I started to hear voices in my head of all my friends and it hurt so bad things started to float as this happened I felt my mind expand, it was like it turned into its own universe and I could step into other people's heads" I explained. Harvey leaned back into the chair with his legs crossed and his hands clenched together "and what happened after this event?" I looked down to the floor "well my so called friends were scared of me, they avoided me most of the time all of them a bunch of sheep following what everyone else did except Kerri-Anne she's a mutant to I guess we really are best friends till the end. Later on we got attacked by an anti-mutant mob and we decided to leave town, so somehow we ended up here in L.A and this is where we assembled the team"His eyes widened "Team?" I stood up and walked near the window. I pulled the blind up to look at the view "Yeah, there's a bunch of us, mutants and we created a team to stop crime: 'The Protectors', but we actually haven't started, we're training our powers at the moment. I probably sound pathetic" Harvey moved to the edge of his seat "no, not at all please tell me more" I looked at him "carry on" he proceeded to say.

"Doctor" I started.

"Please call me harvey" he cut in saying with the cutest smile I've ever seen, I smiled back.

"Are you familiar with super hero powers like the names?" I asked and he nodded "well...um there's me, my codename is psych" I started to blush with embarrassment "I'm telepathic and telekinetic as you know. Kerri-anne is lily rain time, she's pretty much a tree hugger and her powers pretty much complement it she's terrakinetic, chlorokinetic, hydrokinetic and slight chronokinesis. Jayy-dee is disruptor, with the ability to create spheres of unstable energy," the look on Doc-I mean Harvey's face was like a child's face on Christmas day, I pulled a confused face "am I rambling?" Harvey sat up straight "no not at all, so is that all of them?"

"No there's two more" I looked out at the view again the sun shined brightly and birds past the window of this four story building "Leon, he's amazing to be honest" I said with a smile "he calls himself avenger. He has super strength, endurance, agility, levitation and is telepathic but nowhere near as powerful as me and there's Kaley she can fly and manipulate shock waves" I tuned round and looked at Harvey, "that's it really"

"And there's that much power between you young people, it's astounding" he looked so amazed.I looked at my watch and gasped, "I'm late for school " I picked up my black side bag and went to reach for the crystal door handle "same time next week?" I asked. Harvey nodded and gave me a wink I then opened the door and left.


	2. Beginning

**Chapter 1 Begining**

"Show me what you got Kieran!" shouted Leon a tall young boy with jet black hair that was spiked up. His eyes were a piercing blue that went well with his cute face. He was stood at the side of the circle I was at the center of. We were training in a junk yard not too far from the warehouse, cars surrounded us and other kinds of junk I did pass a washer with a snowboard stuck in it, kind of weird yeah I know "I want to see you levitate as many cars as you can"

"I'll do my best" I said nervously, Leon stood there and gave me a sweet smile, I looked up at the sky my mind felt like it expanded like it was miles long like a highway. My eyes glowed a neon blue, the screeching of metal could be heard around I can't stand the noise it reminds me of nails on a chalk board it makes me cringe. I raised my arms with open palms small cans and tiny pieces of rubbish started to float and move around, screws and nails were floating around.

"Come on, concentrate " Leon said calmly, he was stood in front of me his eyes started to glow similar to mine but his aura was a soft purple similar to lavenders "I'm going to help you keep your mind in check while you do this" he raised his hands and held them by my temples "go" he said softly. A rusty old SUV started to float in the air, another car was lifted into the air, as I was going to levitate a third car I began to feel the strain, the cars slammed onto the ground and my arms dropped. My body collapsed, but Leon caught me before I hit the ground "whoa steady there" he said with a little laugh.

"Was that any good?" I said faintly trying to keep my eyes open, for a moment our eyes locked onto each other I felt a warm feeling inside me *oh crap I'm falling for him* I thought to myself.

"You did great, last time you only managed to lift one car a certain distance your getting powerful" he set me down on a seat that was torn out of a car "we should get back to the crib, can you walk by yourself ?" he asked with a worried face.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to catch my breath I was thinking of hanging out here for a while anyway" I looked up at him in the way that he knew I was fine.

He smiled at me and turned around, "By the way, I'm falling for you too" he looked over his shoulder with a cute smile and said "telepath remember" and tapped his finger on his head, he ran towards the fence and levitated over, "don't get back too late" said Leon as he walked away. On the other side the sun was setting; the light was fading behind the fence and all was left was a orange glow, I sat back with a smile on my face thinking about what just happened.

"Kieran, You here ?" said a blonde girl as she walked around the junk yard; her boots were making loud thuds because of their weight. She was wearing fishnet tights with a pink and black ruffled skirt with a pink strap top and fishnet gloves. "ahh here you are, Jayy-Dee said you'd be here with Leon, where is he?"

"Hey kez, he's gone back to the warehouse we were just training and I hit my limit; it kinda hurt too". She sat next to me, crossed her legs and sighed "What's your drama?" I said without looking at her. I found it nice to listen to people problems instead of looking in their minds I hate knowing everything; I'm sticking with being an airhead.

"Another failed relationship" Kerri-anne was an amazing person and friend, I've known Kerri-anne for years she's my best friend we went to the same high school and her powers activated shortly after mine did it wasn't long before an anti mutant mob attacked us we were forced to leave our town and some how we ended up here in the city of angels L.A. She really does mean the world to me, if anything bad ever happen to her i would go into a rage she's like my other half my faghag. I really couldn't understand how she couldn't keep her boyfriends, well maybe because they were all jerks. Her ice blue eyes filled with tears and she put her head in her hands, her sobbing was making me want to cry but I kept myself together because I hate showing my emotions

"Larry?" I asked, she nodded "he's a douche you're better off without him what have I always told you?" she lifted her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her eyes always look beautiful after she cries.

"It's the past ignore it" she started to smile "what would I do without you?" she looked at me with such warm emotion.

I looked at her and bluntly said, "Die." and smiled.

I started to feel a small vibration from underneath my feet it kept getting bigger and bigger kez and I stood up wondering what was going on "did you order an earthquake?" I shouted over the noise of falling junk cars started to fall and one was falling above us. The worn down taxi was heading straight for us, as quickly as I could I raised my arms and the taxi stopped just above our heads I was still worn out from my training the strain was unbearable "I can't hold it!" I shouted as it was inches away from my head kez held out an open palm and clenched her fist suddenly vines shot out the ground beneath me and latched onto the car and raised it higher.

"Kieran move!" shouted Kez as she was struggling to stand up from the vibrations, I couldn't move I was completely burned out I've never felt this helpless. My vision started to blur as saw a brightly colored ring of energy surround kez's feet and she disappeared that's when passed out.


	3. What The 'Hell'

Chapter 2 What the 'Hell'

"Kieran wake up, Kieran, Kieran, Kieran!" someone was shouting my name, my head was pounding, it was painful enough to block everything, but then I remember the last thing I saw, the shock was enough to get me up, I sprung to my feet within seconds, I felt a weird sensation below my nose, I wiped above my lip and looked at my hand it was blood, the crimson liquid always scared me, my eyes filled lightly with tears then I realised I was stood in front of my team. I stood looking confused not noticing my surroundings "Kieran? Are you with us?" said a blonde teenager with green eyes, he was well built and had a scar that went across his right eye "It's me Jay-Dee; don't take this to offence but you look like you got hit by a car." He said and an older guy walked over and slapped him over the head "OW! Tristan what did i say wrong?" Jay said looking really confused, he's really dense sometimes, and I swear he has not got one serious bone in his body.

"Your being an idiot this is serious something happened to Kieran and he's in shock he doesn't need your 'kind' words." Tristan is very mature, sometimes too mature but it's nice to have someone with a level head, he's our legal guardian because some of us aren't allowed to live on our own, he owns the warehouse we live in, I got out of my haze and shouted,

"Where's Kerri-Anne?" I started to panic and my breathing got heavier "She was here and, and...nothing...she's gone!" My eyes filled with tears and fell down my cheeks as I began to cry, Leon walked over to me and looked into my eyes and said quietly,

"Tell me exactly what happened." I closed my eyes to try and remember, my telepathy allows me to scan my memories in great detail but around the moment of when kerri-anne disappeared my memories were blurry, all I managed to see is a flash of bright light and then nothing "Do you remember anything ?" Leon said to me softly.

"No...uh yeah but its blurry um there was some kind of earthquake and a car was about to hit me and kerri-anne saved me then some kind of energy surrounded her feet and that's when I blacked out." I started to look around but there was nothing that could explain how she disappeared.

"Earthquake? I didn't feel an earthquake this is odd where should we start looking?" said Kaley a young girl with light brown hair with a colourful top which had the caption 'LOL' written across it. Kaley is a very hyper girl but when things are serious she's still chipper but does what needs to be done, I looked around the dark sky, it looked down on me like a black hole as far as I knew there was nothing left and I said, whilst blankly staring into space,

"I don't know".

Kerri-Anne never gets scared but now she was, she could smell death, smoke and brimstone, where she was wasn't pretty if she could explain it in one way it was hell. She was in a volcano type cavern, a stream of lava ran past her, she tried to move but she was chained to a wall by her hands and her powers weren't working, she kept tugging at her chains until a dark voice cut through the silence like a knife,

"Don't bother trying to get free it'll never work." she jumped at the voice of her kidnapper, "Do you know why you're here child?" a shadow of a man appeared on the wall near her, her head spun in that direction and the shadow appeared somewhere else and the voice seemed to follow the shadow,

"Who are you?" Kerri-Anne said nervously "Why did you take me?" she continued to plead, the figure of a man appeared in the shadows in front of her this time it didn't move, it was real.

"You my dear can call me Shadow Master, and the reason you're here now is because i want your magic." he said as he finally revealed his face. His eyes were pure black but Kerri-Anne could tell he was looking directly at her; he had long black hair that stopped below his shoulders. He wore a full black body suit with weird white symbols all over it with a red cloak and had several rings on his fingers, Kerri-Anne's eyes widened with shock, she saw little imp type creatures revealing themselves from the shadows too,

"Magic? I don't have any, I'm a mutant you idiot!" Kerri-Anne continued to tug at her chains, her breathing got heavier she was tugging franticly, Shadow Master held out his bony hand and a swirl of yellow energy flew out of it and surrounded Kerri-Anne, she stopped in place almost catatonic, "What did you do?"

"Just a simple Immobilization spell, dear you obviously don't know much about your ancestry do you? Your great great great grandmother was a powerful sorceress she managed to send me into exile, and she passed down her magic to each generation, I broke out of exile during your mother's twenties but she didn't possess the family magic so i waited until your birth, but after your birth you were cloaked from me by your grandmother the ungrateful hag! I sorted her out quickly, you were given up for adoption and now I've finally found you." He gave her a very sadistic smile "Yes you are a mutant but your X-Gene seems to supress your magic abilities, I've fixed that problem for you so your other gifts to work." he walked over to her and grabbed her by the chin "But your lacking something." A tear ran down Kerri-Anne's cheek

"Are you going to kill me?" Kerri-Anne sounded so broken like this was her end, her demise.

"God no dear, I need your magic to be developed before I take it...then I'll kill you, you'd be nothing but a waste of space." He let go of her and turned around, he whistled and imps flew behind him. "Dear, you were lacking black magic...feed." All of a sudden a swarm of imps surrounded Kerri-Anne biting her continuously, her screams echoed throughout 'Hell'.


End file.
